Trouble At The Arcade
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Yuuri was having fun, but got interrupted. People should learn that you don't mess with those who friends with someone who got high authority.


**Trouble at the Arcade.**

Summary Yuuri was having fun at the arcade when his fun time was interrupted. You shouldn't mess with someone who is in good terms with people of high authority.

Pairing Yuuram.

Disclaimer I don't own KKM. Just the plot is mine.

* * *

"Wow! Look at this game Murata. This ones new." said Yuuri, as he drag Murata to a game machine to have a looked. 

Yuuri and his best friend, also the wise man of double black in Shin Makoku, Ken Murata, was having their time playing at the arcade. It was the weekend so they go anywhere they please to enjoy themselves after a long week of studying and, in Yuuri's case, managing the kingdom.

"Shibuya. It's a racing game. Hardly new." said Murata.

"Yeah. But the normal racing machine game just let us sit there and control the car. No motion. This one however, has a motion that moves with the car. I wonder how it will move if it got hit…."

Murata Sighed. "Okay, okay. One game. The loser threat the winner lunch."

Yuuri grinned and said "Deal."

So off they go. Playing here and there. Enjoying them selves. It has been a long time since Yuuri or Murata set foots at the arcade. To the ordinary people, they may not think it is too long ago, but to Yuuri and Murata who spend more of their time in Shin Makoku with their time difference… they maybe a little bit behind on the latest games.

As they were having a second round of racing…

"Ha! You're losing Shibuya." said Murata. He put more afford on getting to be the winner. So now his car is currently second position while Yuuri is very close behind in third position.

"Keep dreaming Murata. I'm catching up. I'll win for sure." laughed Yuuri.

Murata stuck his tongue out and said "You can try."

Yuuri Pov.

Come on come on… just a little more. Just one more lapse…. Damn! Murata sure is good with racing. What the… I got hit again!

"Gosh Yuuri. How many time you are planning to get hit?" asked Murata. His eyes never leave the screen.

Before I could answered back. I hear other people cheering for me and Murata. So I took a look around me. And was shocked that I have an audience. Not many. Around five people. All guys. But they were badly dressed though. It is as if they haven't bathe for days.

They are cheering for one of us to win. But it was a great distraction. I end up losing the game.

"Aw man. You lost." said the guy closes to me.

"Wouldn't loose so badly if you didn't disturb me with the sudden cheering. Excuse me." I said coldly as I get up with Murata and was about to leave and play other games. But I was held back.

"You here alone?"

"Not exactly." I said. Which is the truth. Murata and I are _not_ here alone.

I shudder at these strangers. I have a bad feeling for this. I'm not much into flirting right now… I hate to think what Wolfram will do to me if he saw me right now. Probably he storm up to me and call me cheater or wimp at my face. I smiled. Then my smile drop. Shouldn't they be here by now? Wolfram and Shori promised to meet us here.

One might ask why is Wolfram here with him on Earth. Well… he, Yuuri, have to come back here after managing Shin Makoku. After Yuuri return back there, and still is the King, to his horror, there are piles of work and documents waiting for him. So he worked endlessly to settle it. Wolfram helps a lot and always stick by his side. Oh Yuuri was no fool. He knew that Wolfram fears that if he was separate from Yuuri again, he will not come back. So even here when he wants to go back, Wolfram insisted tooth to nail that he follows. Saying he missed his soon-to-be-mother-in-law. Yuuri didn't mind. In fact he preferred it.

Yuuri won't admit that however. Ever since he saw Wolfram, holding back tears, while greeted him when he comes back, he realize that he did cared for the arrogant blond. Deep in his heart, he will want to get back home to a certain spitfire everyday for the rest of his life if he gets the same welcoming homecoming after a hard days work. But for now, he'll be content with having Wolfram stuck with him. So here he is, waiting for both his brother and his fiancée.

General Pov.

Murata immediately pull Yuuri towards him while he was daydreaming.

"Excuse us. But we got to be going." said Murata. Then he and Yuuri walk away.

"Thanks Murata" said Yuuri as he looked back to make sure they are not being followed.

"No problem Shibuya. I myself am not easy with those guys. They looked like they are on drugs." said Murata nonchalantly.

"You noticed?" asked Yuuri. Smirking at Murata. Trust Murata to notice every single detail. Not that it is a bad thing of course. But sometimes that ability of his can lend him in trouble.

"Of course I notice. While they were busy checking you out. I was busy checking them out. Needless to say, I don't like them at all."

Yuuri slump an arm on Murata's shoulder. "That's makes the two of us."

Then Yuuri have to let go of Murata when he suddenly finds himself face to face with an angry blond who accused him of cheating with Murata.

While Yuuri was busy with his fiancée, Shori and Murata just watch them with amusement.

* * *

"So what time our ride gonna be here again?" asked Murata. 

Halway through their outing, Shori excuse himself. Said he had to go and meet someone. He told Yuuri to go ahead and have fun without him and that he'll be back later to pick them up when they are done. So the three of them are waiting for Shori in front of the arcade entrance.

Yuuri sighted. Then he checked his watch. "In ten minutes. Hopefully."

"Good. The sooner we get out of here. The better." said Murata. Shifting uncomfortably.

Yuuri look over at Murata curiously. But didn't say anything.

After those guys hit on him, Murata was like watching their back from then on. And from time to time, Yuuri saw that he became tense, which is ridicules because the reason they come to the arcade was to have fun and relax a bit. Not becoming more tense.

"Oh please…" said Wolfram sarcastically. "A wimp like Yuuri here can't even keep up with the time. I doubt his brother can do the same. It's all in the genes."

"Wolfram I am not a wimp!" shouted Yuuri.

Wolfram just huffed and turn his head away from Yuuri. Yuuri sighed and was about to continue is staring at the crowd below when an annoying voice stop him cold.

"Hi again."

_Good god!_ Thought Yuuri. _Them again?! What do they want now? Didn't they get the message the first time that I'm not interested?_

Yuuri turn around to tell them to back off. But his voice died in his throat and eyes wide as he look left to right. They were surrounded!

Next thing that happens were pretty much a blur for Yuuri. He was busy trying to find an escape route that he didn't pay much attention to the guys that keep asking if he and Wolfram were available. They were asking all sorts of questions at once that he find it hard to breath. He feels caged.

Then the guy that first spoke to him earlier grab Wolfram by the arm to get his attention. That action alone angered Yuuri so much. How dare they touch a mozaku prince in such a manner? People like them will not be allowed audience by any prince or princesses.

"Hey there. You taken? Boyfriends? Girlfriends maybe?." asked the guy to Wolfram.

Wolfram frowned. His face clearly shone disgust toward such human.

"As if I would go with you if I don't have one." said Wolfram hotly. Pulling him self away from the strangers.

"Now, now. Don't be like that."

"He doesn't have a boyfriend" said Yuuri seething. Coming toward Wolframs rescue. "But he already has a fiancée. Now if you excuse us."

Then he pushed himself out of the circle. Dragging Wolfram by the hand and Murata silently followed behind.

"Where are you going?" asked the person who touch Wolfram earlier. Yuuri was annoyed that they even dared to follow them.

"Home. Our rides here." lied Yuuri. At this point, he would do anything to get away from that gang. All he wanted to do now is get home, get some rest, and prayed that this is all just a nightmare. He hoped that Shori won't hear about this or even saw it. It is something he don't feel like discussing.

But unfortunately, Shori did saw all that happening. When he arrived, he saw that the gang had gang up on his little brother and his intended. Red hot anger curse through him. How dare they ruin his brother's day!

Shori turn to leave. It is best if he meet his brother by the mall entrance. But one thing is for sure, he has marked those guys as his pray. And they are not going to be let off so easily.

* * *

"Wolfram? You are so quiet" asked Yuuri. Worried that his blond fiancé was so quiet since the moment they left the arcade. Come to think about it, when he was being harassed by the gang, he didn't put up a fight. 

"Nothing wimp. I'm just so tired. That's all." said Wolfram from the bed. He was lying down, facing the wall.

Yuuri isn't convince. Who would be convince when the person you cared about acting strange and said his fine while facing the wall? Eye to eye contact will be very convincing.

"Wolf, please tell me what's wrong. I know there is something bothering you."

Wolfram was silent for a minute. Then, ever so softly, he said. "Well… I was having a great time. Then to have those people disturbing us like that… it ruins our good time. And here I thought that nothing could spoil it. Guess I hoped too much."

"Oh Wolf." said Yuuri softly. Then he went and seat on the bed. His head tilt to the side so he could see Wolfram, who was still facing the wall.

"Ya know, I had a great time today." said Yuuri.

Wolfram snorted. But didn't say anything.

"Its true. I had a great time. So what if we had a little trouble before we went home? That thing can't dampen my good time mood." Yuuri edge closer to Wolfram.

"It dampens mine."

"Why? Because they harassed you?" the word harassed was said in a whisper. Almost like a hissed. And Yuuri can see that Wolfram eyes flashes with annoyance.

"Shut it Yuuri. You didn't even do anything to help me. If we are in Shin Makoku… I would have roasted them alive." said Wolfram. His voice layered with anger.

"What you want me to do? Punch them and start a fight? Risked getting barred from entering the mall ever again just to save you?"

"You are so hopeless and dense, wimp." said Wolfram irritated.

Yuuri was shocked. Very shocked. Here is a mozaku prince who was very capable in defending himself and now it just dawned to him that Wolfram wanted Yuuri to save him? Him… Yuuri, the King of Shin Makoku, the kind hearted wimp that sometimes went headlong into trouble without thinking? Him! What the hell was he thinking?! He was just average with a sword! Most of the time, he needs to be saved. So how did you expect him to go all out and help him?

"Okay Wolf I'm sorry. So sorry. Please…. Don't stay mad." pleaded Yuuri. While trying to get Wolfram to turn and face him. But he won't bunch.

"Sorry won't cut it wimp." said Wolfram.

Yuuri sighed. Then, he remembered something. He may not go all out and save Wolfram. But he did say something… ending with him doing something with the said person.

Yuuri then lie beside Wolfram and put his arm on Wolfram waist. He felt Wolfram stiffen.

"Maybe not." Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's ears. "But Wolf, I told them that you don't have a boyfriend. But you have a fiancé instead. You have me. And don't tell me you don't like it when I hold your hand just now. I mean I hold your hand all the way home after all. And you seem to enjoy it"

If Wolfram was trying to hide his face which was very red. He was failing miserably. Yuuri was whispering. Thus he had seen his cheeks turn bright pink. So Wolfram did what he was good at. He yelled.

"YOU WIMP!" shouted Wolfram accidentally push Yuuri down to the floor.

"OW!!! Itai!!!!" said Yuuri from the floor.

"Serves you right for embarrassing me." said Wolfram who was by then sitting cross leg on the bed and had his arm cross.

"Me embarrassing you?! Excuse me… but you…."

While they both were busy with fighting and bantering each other, neither of them notice Shori shut the door silently and head down stairs. Having heard everything. Call him over protective. But he sure do his job seriously. And there is no way those damn bakas are going to get away with it.

Right then his cell phone rings.

"Moshi moshi"

"Sir. We found the whereabouts of the gang that you asked us to seek."

"Great. Where are they?"

"At the abandon factory not too far from the train station."

"Perfect. Gather a few of our men and meet me there."

"You are not going to let them go in one piece are you?"

"The hell I will." Shori growled.

There was a silence. And then

"Wakarimashita." Then the line was off.

Shori turn off his phone and silently went out of the house. He has an unfinished business to take care off.

* * *

A week later, Yuuri and Shori was having lunch at the café near the park. Yuuri, who just finished his baseball practice for the day and Shori has just got off from work. They both decided to meet up and have lunch before they head back. They invited Murata. But he declined. Said he have other things to do. 

As Yuuri was eating, he looked out the window and noticed a person on the opposite street that was passing by. When he got a good looked at the person. He growled low in his throat.

"Yuuri?" asked Shori.

Yuuri didn't answer him. Yuuri turn to looked at Shori a moment before returning to looked out the window.

When Shori followed his gaze, he was not surprise to see one of the gang's members. To Shori amusement, that person was limping. He smirked.

"It feels oddly satisfying. Isn't it?"

Yuuri eyed Shori in confusion. What he feels oddly satisfying?

"Eh? Nani?" asked Yuuri.

Shori nod his head toward the person who Yuuri was growling at earlier. "Feels oddly satisfying to see that person you growl at limping don't you?"

Yuuri eyes wide and looked back at the person. Indeed he was limping. Yuuri didn't notice it earlier because he was so distracted by just looking at the persons face and was imagining things in his head of what horrible things he would do if they ever cross him again that he hardly realize he was limping.

"Er… Shori? What are you-"

"I heard that they get into a huge fight last week. About the same day as we went to the arcade. They lost and all of its members have suffered broken legs or broken arms… needless to say, they didn't get out unscratched."

Yuuri's jaw dropped when he heard that. How did Shori knew this stuff? Where did he hear it? Did Shori know something he don't know?

"Ne, Shori? How did you find that out?"

Shori eyes are filled with secrets. And his smiles were so mysterious as if he knew something that Yuuri don't know. Some thing that might be dark and dangerous and not to mention… forbidden. "I have my ways." Shouri said.

Yuuri was afraid Shori would say that.

"I don't know why I'm asking this but you didn't by any chance… involved with the fight are you?" whispered Yuuri. Looking around him for someone that might hear their conversation.

If Shori was amused… he sure didn't show it. And he was pretty good actor when the needs arise. So here he is, faked a surprise reaction, and a very dramatically one at that. With a wide eyes and a gasp, he said "Yuuri what gives you the idea?"

Yuuri eyes narrowed. "I dunno. You tell me."

Yuuri was glaring. His brother might be dramatic sometimes and over protective. But gasping with a surprise looked that is a little too dramatic? A little fishy if you asked him.

Shori met Yuuri's gaze head on. His smile grew wider. "Good to know that you are getting perspective. And no, I did not get involve with the fight. I mean… get real. Can you see me in a gang fight?"

"Somehow I can."

Shori inwardly smirk.

_Okay… So maybe I did initiated the fight and kick a few butts along the way… but Yuuri doesn't need to know that now. I'm sure the last thing he needs is an over protective brother._

"Just tell me the truth Onii-chan!."

Shori blinked. Did Yuuri just called him onii-chan? Shori blink again.

Yuuri eyes narrowed. He just knew his brother have something to do with it. Call him paranoid… but his intuition sometimes never wrong.

"Sho-chan….." said Yuuri warningly. His patience is getting thinner and thinner. He really is dying to know the whole truth. Not like he is going to report to the cops or anything. The gang deserved it. But still….

Shori sighted. Yuuri is hard to dissuade once his mind is up to it. Might as well tell him the naked truth.

"So what if I did?" said Shori.

"Nani?" said Yuuri. He really couldn't believe what his brother was saying. Sure he expected Shori to say it, but he never expected Shori to actually say it so calmly. Shori is not the type to send guys out to do the dirty little business or into black market or yakuza. Is he?

"You heard me."

"But… why?"

"You think I didn't see what they did to you and Wolfram at the arcade?"

"You saw all that? But we meet up with you at the mall entrance."

"That's because I double back to the entrance. To tell you the truth, I was pissed off. Those guys really needed to be taught a lesson"

"So you teach them a lesson by beating them until they are limping?"

"Not only they are limping by the time I am done with them. But some of them end up with broken bones remember?"

Yuuri pinch the bridge of his nose and take a deep breath. "Shori where did you get the guys to do your dirty work?"

Shori blinked at the stupid question and then laugh out laud. Yuuri just groaned at Shori while he was laughing.

After he come down a little and wipe away his tears, he said "Yuuri, there are perks with being the leader of Demon race here on Earth. Not only we handle legal business but we also monitoring the dark market. Like humans, some of the demon race is into illegal things too. So we monitor those people to make sure we as a general, don't get into trouble."

"But that's illegal Shori. Too abused your position like that." said Yuuri wide eyed.

Shori shrugged. Then his phone rang.

"Yes."

"Shori-kun, what did you do."

"Rodriguez? What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and a few of your subordinates gets into a gang fight and the other gang got it off badly. So I went to the hospital to check those that are still there. What did you do."

"Why? What happened?"

"One of the guys ends up in a coma Shori."

Shori eyes wide a little. Then he grinned.

"Really…"

"Yes… So what did you do."

"The question is… what did _he_ do."

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now I'm with Yuuri. Meet me at the same place later tonight."

"You better. I'll see you then. And don't even think to lie or delay the conversation. I want full detail."

Once Shori have get off the phone, he get up and prepared to leave.

"Come on Yuuri."

Yuuri, who was resting his head on the table, look up. "Eh? Where are we going?"

"To the park. Those gang want to meet you. They wanted to apologize."

Yuuri's eyes flashes as he get up as well. "Like I'm going to let them go that easily."

Shori chuckle at Yuuri. "I have a feeling you'll say that."

"So what have got you grinning like a maniac? Just now"

"The guy who touches Wolfram roughly, he is still in the hospital, coma."

Yuuri, who was taking the last sip on his drinks, choked.

So Yuuri and Shori left for the park in a limo that was waiting for them outside the café. And Yuuri kept his word when he said he won't forgive them so easily. So what if the one he is angry at most in the coma? He didn't care much. And as for his _buddies_, they end up in a hospital too. Suffered from intense shock that Yuuri inflicted to them. Shori just watch it all at the side. As much as Yuuri is merciful, he can't deny the Maou in him that demand justice for what they did to him and Wolfram.

Shori smiled. Eyes gleefully watching his brother in action.

Having an over-protective brother is one thing, but having a cold blooded Maou in you is another matter entirely.

The End

* * *

**AN.**

**Hehe…. Just a cute little fics that I cook up. I was bored… and this fics is bugging me to be written for quite some time now.**

**Please ignore any spelling mistakes or errors. This fic is unbetaed.**

**Anyway…This fic is dedicated to my best friend and to all Yuuram lovers out there. I did promised at least a Yuuram. Sorry if it took way too long. I was waiting for a good plot.**

**I hope You guys enjoy it…. And please review and tell me how did I do.**

**Elvina P.**


End file.
